tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunsummer7's Camp 2
Sign Ups Closed Be up to Three campers See the first to get caught up![[Sunsummer7's Camp]] Alejandro-Drama786 Harold-Brandon1998 Owen-Sunsummer7 Heather-Sunsummer7 Cody-Drama786 Duncan-Drama786 LeShawna-Sunsummer7 Justin- TDAFan99 Ezekiel- TDAFan99 Izzy-Brandon1998 Bridgette- Reddude Geoff-Brandon1998 Elimination '''Elimination Table''' Teams '''Screaming Gaffers''' Bridgette Heather LeShawna Ezekiel Duncan Izzy '''Killer Grips''' Alejandro Owen Harold Geoff Cody Pre Chat Chris:Season 2!Introducing,Returning competeter,Alejandro! Alejandro:I'm Back! *pulls Shirt Off Alejandro:Touch my abs Heather! Chris:Here she comes!Heather! Heather:I will!*touches Alejandros Abs* Alejandro(CONF):If i win,i'll split the Money with Everyone,10,000 Dollars Each,And Me and Heather have the rest. Ezekiel: Yo da Zeke in da house Chris:New contestent,Ezekiel!A home-schooled guy,that is new! Ezekiel: Yo playas Alejandro:Hello Ezekial.My Name's Alejandro. Ezekiel: Uh hi *is creeped out* Ezekiel (CONF): How does he know my name Alejandro:I Can hear you Ezekial! Chris:Time for some more Season 1 Favorites,Cody and Duncan! Bridgette:*arrives* Hi everyone. I'm new to this game :) Chris:Welcome Bridgette!I hear you have won 5 medals in olympic surfing! Bridgette:It was seven but cool. :) Heather:(to Bridgette)Watch it with Chris.He may seem nice,but he wont be what you expect! Bridgette:thanks for the pointer uh.......... What's your name? Heather:My name is Heather.Nice to meet you! Bridgette:Nice to meet you heather! I can tell we'll be great friends. :) Heather:Me Too! Chris:Also a returner,Harold! Harold: Hi, it's nice to see everyone! Harold: Hello Bridgette Chris:And new girl,Izzy!Most wanted on the RCMP! Izzy: Hi! And I'm pretty sure it's second most wanted Chris:Ok.Also,The last new competitor is Geoff!The party dude! Geoff: Five parties this week, a new record Geoff: Hey Chris McLean Chris:You are about to have the party of your lifetime! Geoff: Cool, when will the first episode start? Chris:Untill everyone arrives.So for now,you can just hang with the competeters! Chris:Next is Owen!Returning from Season 1! Owen:Chris!*hugs Chris tight*WOOHOO! Chris:Okay Then. Izzy: (CONF) Hehe great show! Except I'm competing in it Harold: (CONF) I wonder if Chris would like to know what mad skills that I have got Owen:Hi guys! LeShawna:Hey ya'll LeShawna is back! Chris:LeShawna!Shes returning! LeShawna:Hey guys! Owen:Hey! Heather:Bridgette,Want me to introduce you to the contestents? Heather:Alejandro?Can I ask you something? Brdiegtte: Thats ok, heather... Alejandro:What Heather? Heather:Want to form an alliance.Me and you!Far in the game.What do you say? Alejandro:Sure.Anything for you Duncan:Let ME Join the Alliance Heather:Alejandro,What do you think? Alejandro:Sure. Duncan:Cool. Heather:So whos the Alliance Leader? Alejandro:ME. Heather:Who should we vote off? Alejandro:Justin Duncan:Justin Heather:Ok! Challenge 1 Chris:Todays challenge is an ALIEN MOVIE CHALLENGE!Chef will be the role of Mama Alien! Chef:*groans* Chris:And the last one left for each team will be the team captain!GO! Contestents:*run into studio* Alejandro:So what's the challange Chris? Chris:I just explained it!Try not to get shot.Okay Chef:*runs to shoot the campers in studio* Alejandro:*Pushes Justin Toward Chef* Bridgette: *walks quietly*...... Chef:*shoots Justin then sees Bridgette*Hello DarlarlingHeh! Heh! Alejandro:See Ya Later Bridgette! Bridgette:*charges at chef, pushes him dowbn, and runs away screaming* ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro:Heather,Duncan,Bridgette,I know a way out of the studio. Heather:What is it? Chris:Don't mean to disrup but you cant leave the studio untill one person on the team is left! Chef:*is about to shoot Heather*Goodbye Heather! Alejandro:*Gets Heather and Heather,Alejandro,Duncan,Bridgette,And Ezekial Leave the Studio.* Chef:*chases them and shoots Ezekiel* *Alejandro,Heather,Duncan,And Bridgette Exit Studio* Chef:*shoots Duncan*Thats for the attitude! Alejandro:When do we win chris?We're already out of the studio! Chris:I told you to stay in the studio! Alejandro:NO!Let's get back in. Owen:To the boiler room!*puts Harold and Cody on back* Alejandro:To the boiler room!*Grabs Heather,Duncan,And Bridgette.* Ezekiel (CONF): Chef is such a hoser Harold: Thanks Owen, you want to be in an alliance with Izzy and Geoff Izzy: Hey Owen, wanna be friends? Geoff: *Is hiding behind boiler room door* Owen:YES!Izzy.Can I call you E-Scope? Izzy: Sure. We're in an alliance Harold: With me and Geoff Geoff: (CONF) Woohoo, an alliance Owen:Final Four is our goal right? Harold: Yeh! But you are on a different team Owen:Actully we are.So who do we vote for if we lose? Harold: Bridgette or Cody Owen:Ok Chef:Hello!*shoots Geoff* Geoff: (CONF) Oh man, I let the team down Owen:Harold,Izzy,We have to run!AAAHHH!*runs out* Izzy: Atleast we're safe in here *Starts making out with Owen* Chef:*is about to shoot Izzy* Owen:DONT TAKE MY GIRL!!!*jumps in way*Well Im out!E-Scope!Run for your life! Alejandro:That was really brave thing Owen. Izzy and Harold: *Runs away to another place* Bridgette:*uses her surfboard as a sheild* :P Heather:Alejandro,We need the Alien Eggs From the boiler room! Alejandro:I've already got 1! Brdiegette:*falls over resailing and lands in the boiler room* stroke of luck! *grabs an egg and starts her way back out* Izzy: *Grabs 2 eggs and gives 1 to Harold* Harold: Thx Geoff: *Is watching Harold and Izzy on the screen in the capture room* Go Izzy and Harold! Bridgette:*steps out of studio and runs to chris* do i win? Chef:Harold and Izzy,we meet again at last. Izzy: Go Harold! I'll take care of this one *Get's out blaster and shoots Chef* Harold: *Get's alien egg and runs to studio* Where's Izzy? Do I win? Harold: Oh, I guess it's me and Bridgette choosing teams. Alejandro:I have an egg! Heather:So do I!Time for some sabatoge to the other team! Chef:Goodbye Izzy!*aims for Izzy* Izzy: *Jumps onto the roof and knocks Chef un-concious* Chef:*shoots Izzy*Take that crazy girl! Izzy: Hey Geoff and Owen, it's all up to Harold! Geoff: Hi Izzy Harold: I'm already finished! *Alejandro Steals Egg Harold: You can't do that. *Whistles loudly so Chef can hear* Harold: *Steals the egg off Alejandro* Harold: *Runs away* Alejandro:*Kicks Harold in the *You Know Whats*And gets egg.Take that Harold! Chef:Did I just hear a whistle? Harold: *Quicly runs in to get another egg and quickly runs out to the trailers* Chef:YOU!*shoots Harold* Harold: *Dodges, then runs off* Chef:*chases and shoots Harold*YOU ARE OUT! Harold: Nooooo! Harold: Hi Izzy and Geoff. Izzy and Geoff: You're out? Harold: yeah. Chris:Castmates!Only 6 people left! Chris:This is taking awhile,so Bridgette and Alejandro are team captains. Izzy, Geoff and Harold: Please let us on the same team Vote Owen:Cody.Since Bridgette has invincibility.Alliance plans. Heather:I vote for Justin. LeShawna:Justin.He cant go around charming people through challenges. Bridgette: Justin. I dont like the way he acts.... Chris:The Gilded Chrises go to... Alejandro Bridgette Owen Harold Geoff Izzy Heather Duncan Ezekiel. Chris:The Final Gilded Chris goes to......... Cody!Justin,your out. Chat 2 Chris:Bridgette,pick your players! Bridgette:Myself, Heather, LeShawna, Ezekiel, Duncan, and Izzy. Chris:That leaves us with Alejandro,Owen,Harold,Geoff,and Cody!Chat while I think of a challenge. Ezekiel: Yo thanks Bridge Chris:Todays challenge theme is....ROMANCE!Everyone pick someone on your team to be your boyfriend/girlfriend.Last couple for there team that is standing WINS!Go! Challenge 2